Ella Whiskers
Ella(VWF095) was born on August 26, 2005 in the Whiskers with one sister; Billy and two brothers; Miles and Baker. Her mother was dominant female Flower and her father was dominant male Zaphod. She and her siblings survived their first year. Ella babysat and started to mate with rovers. After the Whiskers split, one halve was led by Rocket Dog the other by Flower. Ella along with some of her sisters mated with rovers and all got pregant. The group rejoined the main Whiskers group. On January 25, 2007, Ella's mother Flower was bitten by a snake and died shortly after. The next day Rocket Dog became the dominant female of the Whiskers being the oldest at four years old. Ella was only two years old when she gave birth to her first litter ever along with her sisters Hawkeye, Petra, Flo and Finn who all gave birth to a mixed litte on February 1, 2007. The pups were named Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Chiriqui, Rufus, Etosha and Murray. The mothe of each pup remains unknown. The next month the mob split and never regrouped. Monkulus took charge of the spliter group called the Aztecs in the next month. Billy had left in the spinter group. During the end of 2007, Rocket Dog began evicting females from the group. Ella's two brothers Miles and Baker left along with Zarathustra, Panthro and Karim and joined the Commandos. Rocket Dog gave birth to two pup named Nugget and Beaker. Soon after Amira gave birth to one pup named Juno. Rocket Dog evicted Ella in January 2008 with Wiley Kat. However, Ella rejoined the group and gave birth on February 8, 2008, to one female named Oriole and two males named Marico and Sabota. Then in April Rocket Dog was run over by a car on the main street, and Ella became the dominant female. Shortly after fifth June 2008 the rest of the adult Whiskers males left the group to join the Lazuli Mob. These males were Wollow Whiskers, Machu Pichu, Rufus, Axel and Rhogan Josh . Then Thundercat joined the Whiskers after the five males kicked him out of the Lazuli.The group was down to seven members in June 2008. Ella, Thundercat, Nugget, Juno, Oriole, Sabota and Marico. Amira hadn't been seen after Machu Pichu was bitten and didn't emerge from the burrow he was bitten in, so it was believed she was killed. Beaker disappeared and was Last Seen in July 2008. Both Wiley Kat and Busta died. On July 29, 2008, Ella gave birth to a male pup named Savuka. On October 14, 2008 Ella gave birth to six pups, three females named McGee, Enili and Popple and three males named Rozza, Gump and Pamplemouse. All pups survived. Ella's next litter came in January, 2009, when she gave birth to Marxxs, VWM137, Mimaji and Pitio. All were males. The Whiskers encountered the Kung Fu group in March. The fight went on for almost an hour before the Whiskers were forced to retreat. Unfortunately, Popple and Pamplemousse disappeared after the battle. They were lost and then in April, VWM137 was predated. In winter Nugget, Juno, Sabota, Marico and Savukaand formed a roving coalition. On September 8, 2009, Ella gave birth Rosco, Bertle and Moe. Her next litter came on November 25, 2009, when she gave birth to six pups Princess Madcat, Rosie, Blonzig, Penetrant, Naggapatzi and VWM148. Unfortunately, VWM148 died the following month. McGee gave birth the same month after mating with Toyota males. She gave birth to five pups but all of them were later abandoned. Ella gave birth to four pups in August 2010. Enii and Bertle gave birth to a litter of pups but Ella usually abandons her daughters' pups. Ella may kill or abondon the pups if she had not accepted them in October. Meerkat Manor On Meerkat Manor Ella was featured as a meerkat named Sophie as an adult and Mango as a pup. Mango was a pup from Flower's first litter in season 2 born in a litter of four. She was featured being fed by the adults and slowly disappeared from mention. The next meerkat of her feature was Sophie. Sophie was played by three different meerkats. Ella was one of the three and the other was her niece, Tina Sparkle. Tina Sparkle was the daughter of Mozart. The real Sophie was a pup from Mozart's litter that died from a tragic burrow move led by uncle Yossarian. Meerkat Manor wanted another Sophie so Tina Sparkle took the role. In reality she disappeared after forming the Hoax group and Finn was given the role in season 3 but she was evicted before season 4. So Ella was given the role next. She was seen as the Whiskers premier babysitter and pup carer in season 4. She and Simon(Butch Cassidy) babysat Rocket Dog's pups. She led the pups away on an outing and nearly got them killed by the Aztecs led by Zaphod and Maybelline(Monkulus). The next day the pups were re-united with their mother Rocket Dog and the Whiskers. Rocket Dog evicted Sophie and Wiley Kat who joined up with Wilson(Homestar Runner) and Philippe. After Rita gave birth to Juno only did Rocket Dog allow Sophie mated with Wilson and gave birth to three pups, Flashman(Marico), Pickle(Oriole) and Chips(Sabota). By the end of the season, Rocket Dog was bitten by a snake and was too weak to led the group. Sophie led the group to a new burrow while Juno, Rita and Axel stayed by Rocket Dog. She managed to find her way to the burrow and was shown to have recovered by the next day. By the end of the episode the narrator said Sophie had potential at being a leader just like Flower, and just like Rocket Dog. Litters First litter( Mixed litter) born on February 1, 2007 mothers Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn and Ella Amira Deceased, died on May 6, 2008 from a snake bite Rhogan Josh Still Alive, living in the Chuckle Bros Burdock Still Alive, living in the Aztecs Chiriqui Deceased, May 19, 2007 was predated Squig Still Alive, living in the Aztecs Rufus Still Alive, living in the Lazuli Etosha Deceased, April 15, 2007 was predated Murray Deceased, died January 2008 from tuberculosis First known litter born on February 7, 2008 fathed by Homestar Runner Oriole, still alive, living in the Whiskers Sabota, male, last seen. He was lost in January 2010. Marico, male, last seen. He was lost in January 2010. Second litter born on July 29, 2008 fathered by Thundercat Savuka, male, last seen. He was last seen in December 2009. Third litter born on October 14, 2008 fathered by Thundercat McGee, still alive, living in the Whiskers Enili, still alive living in the Whiskers Popple, last seen killed by Kung Fu Rozza, still alive, living in the Whiskers Gump,still alive, living in the Whiskers Pamplemousse, last seen, killed by Kung Fu Fourth litter born on January 4, 2009 fathered by Thundercat Marxxs, male, still alive, living in the Whiskers VWM137, deceased, died in April 2009 Mimaji, still alive, living in the Whiskers Pitio, still alive, living in the Whiskers Fifith litter born on Sepetember 8, 2009 fathered by Thundercat Rosco, still alive, living in the Whiskers Bertle, still alive, living in the Whiskers Moe, still alive, living in the Whiskers Six litter born on November 25, 2009 fathered by Thundercat Princess Madcat, still alive, living in the Whiskers Rosie, still alive, living in the Whiskers Blonzig, still alive, living in the Whiskers Penetrant, still alive, living in the Whiskers Naggapatzi, still alive, living in the Whiskers VWM148, deceased, died in January 2010 Seven litter born on February 13, 2010 fathered by unknown Jango (VWM149), still alive, living in the Whiskers Max (VWM150), still alive, living in the Whiskers Cleo (VWM151), still alive, living in the Whiskers VWP152, deceased, died in March 2010 VWF153, still alive, living in the Whiskers Eighth litter born in August 2010 fathered on unknown VWP154, still alive, living in the Whiskers VWP155, still alive, living in the Whiskers VWP156, deceased, predated in September 2010 VWP157, still alive, living in the Whiskers Gallery Image:VWF095_Ella_Dec07.jpg|Ella's portrait Image:Ella May 2008.jpg|Ella in May 2008 Image:Ella and Enili.JPG|Ella with her daughter Enili Image:Sophie.jpg|Ella as Sophie in Meerkat Manor season 4 Ella as dominant female.jpg|Ella as the dominant female Ella2.jpg|Ella foraging Ella4.jpg|Dominant Female Ella Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females